New Girl
by Cero Oscuras123
Summary: Ichigo's girlfriend cheats on him and he slowly crumbles, can the new girl save him. Ichigo X Soi Fon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own bleach.

"_jeez it's a nice day out,"_ thought Ichigo as he walked home in an unusually good mood,_"I hope Rukia feels better."_ He said aloud to himself as walked thinking of his girlfriend who had stayed home due to being ill.

" _I still can't believe we've been dating for six months,"_ thought the now smiling Ichigo,_" I hope the gift I bought will cheer her up." _ He looked at the small box containing the necklace he had just bought her.

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo look there" shouted Rukia to her boyfriend while motioning for him to look at the display of jewelry in the window,"that necklace is so beautiful."_

"_yeah I guess it is" said ichigo as he looked at the jewelry indifferently," but not as beautiful as you." He said as he looked at the now blushing smirked and then said" come on we gotta get you home before your brother kills me." And to that Rukia simply nodded._

_End of flashback_

As he walked up to his girlfriends and knocked he was greeted by one of the maids "oh hello Mr. Kurosaki you must be here to see Mistress Rukia."

He smiled back at the maid "yeah I got her something to make her feel better." After he said that the maid stepped aside allowing him to enter " you will find Mistress Rukia in her room." He nodded and began walking to her room.

When he reached the door to her room he began hearing a repeated thumping sound from inside so on instinct he opened the door, fearing that she was in danger, to see her in bed with his soon to be ex-best friend Abarai Renji. He stoop there mouth agape for about a minute before his presence was know by Rukia.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" asked Rukia in a panic.

"well I sure as hell wasn't here to see you and Renji" shouted Ichigo in a fit of rage before leaving the room slamming the door behind him. He then made a run for it down the hallway and out the front door shoving many servant out of his way.

" _I can't believe what I just saw"_ thought Ichigo as he made his way to his house with a lone tear running down his cheek.

Once he made it home he dodged his dad's attack,ran up the stairs, went to his room and locked the door.

"what's wrong with ichi-nii dad?" said Karin with a concerned tone to her normally indifferent and bored voice.

"I don't know but whatever it is he will get over it because he is a strong person." Isshin spoke with pride and worry in is voice at the statement he had just made.

_Meanwhile in Ichigos room_

He was laying on his bed thinking of the situation with Rukia "what would drive her to cheat on me?" he asked himself as he lay there had many thoughts running through his head:

"Was I a bad boyfriend?"

"when did she start cheating on me?"

"Why would Renji betray me?"

"why did she choose Renji I thought she hated him?"

He then reached in his pocket and pulled out the small box and threw it against the wall before laying back down and drifting to an exhausted sleep.

_The next morning_

"ICHIGO ITS TIME TO GET UP! HURRY UP BEFORE YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!" shouted an overly hyper Isshin from downstairs

Ichigo woke up and frowned when the memories of the day before came flooding through his head. "Well school should be interesting." Said Ichigo in a monotone voice that betrayed his inner anger and depression. When he got to the kitchen he was met with the worried faces of his sisters.

Yuzu spoke first, "Ichigo what was wrong with you?" Karin nodded because she wanted to know also.

Ichigo sighed, he knew he would have to tell them, "when I went to Rukias house yesterday I walked in on her and Renji in bed." He stated on the brink of having another fit of took several depp breathes and look at his worried family.

"Oh my gosh Ichi-nii that's horrible." Karin said in a voice that showed her anger for her brothers pain while yuzu just started tearing up "Yuzu come here." Said ichigo as brought his sisters in a tight embrace. "I'll be fine but I do appreciate your worry for me." Ichigo said and smiled afterwords." Now if you will excuse me I have to get to school."

As Ichigo walked to school he wondered how the day would go by. He shook his head to knock the thoughts out of his head and he looked forward to see that he was almost at school_" oh boy here goes"_ thought Ichigo as he walked into the school. He wlked into his homeroom to see his friends in there usual spots talking to each other about different things. When they noticed Ichigo they all smiled even Chad. Although his smile faded because he could sense ichigos inner distress.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Chas in his usual low voice

"Somethings happened yesterday after school." Said Ichigo with his head down in a state of depression, he knew he couldn't hide anything from Chad and the others. He then spent a couple of minutes explaining the events of the day before and they all listened mouth agape.

"that can't be how could Rukia do something like that?" said an infuriated Tatsuki.

"I was wondering the same thing Tatsuki." Said Ichigo in response but before they could continue talking their teacher ordered that everyone take there seats.

"now that I have your attention I would like to introduce a new student to you all her name is Shaoilin Fon and she is rather shy so please be nice to her." As the teacher spoke in walked a small girl with two pigtail-like things in her hair. As the teacher directed her to her seat which was next to Ichigo. Ichigo stared in amazement at the beauty of the girl next to him before he knocked himself back to reality.

While class was going on he didn't notice the new girl staring at him _"he is so handsome."_ She was thinking to herself when all of a sudden the door to the class opened and in walked Renji.

"Sorry im late I was busy."stated Renji blankly

"yes well try not to be late in the future ."stated the teacher who was obviously annoyed with the class watched Renji as he took his seat, Shaolin just stared at Ichigo as she noticed him tense when Renji entered the room._"I wonder what's wrong with him."_ Before she could think anymore the bell rang meaning that it was time for lunch as all the students got up to leave she remained in her seat before realizing that Ichigo was still in his seat. He then stood to leave and she stood .

"Umm could you help me get to the cafeteria?"asked the girl in a shy voice

Ichigo looked in amazement at the girl in front of him "yeah sure."

She reached her hand out."my name is Shaoilin but you can call me SoiFon."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He responded while reaching for her hand and shaking it.

As they made their way to the cafeteria she couldn't help but think about the boy she had just met, when he suddenly stopped and she bumped into him. She then leaned from behind to see why he had stopped so suddenly she had seen the boy from earlier walking towards them with a smirk on his face. Ichigo then moved his arm in a protective way of Soifon. He glared at Renji as he passed them.

"Umm what's wrong Ichigo?"

"its kind of a long story and I don't want to drag you into my personal life Soifon."

"Ichigo I don't mind."

"Ok so that guy is Abarai Renji he used to be my best friend when I walked in on him and my girlfriend having sex." Ichigo said trying to hide his depression from his new friend.

Soifon stood mouth agape at what he had just said, "I'm sorry I brought it up Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her confused, "its all right Soifon I need to be more open with my friends." Soifon blushed at his statement about them being friends."

"Thank you for sharing Ichigo."

"Its fine."

They then sat in comfortable silence for the rest of lunch. After lunch the rest of the day flew by rather fast in Ichigos the final bell Ichigo and Soifon made their way out of the school.

"It was nice meeting you Soifon I'll talk to you tommarrow." Said Ichigo

"Ok see you tommarrow" said the now smiling Soifon

Ok that was chapter one I will probably have the chapters signify each day rather than having several days in one chapter that way I can further develop the story.

FOR PEWDSDIEPIE


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is chapter 2 sorry it took so long to update.I appreciate all the positive reviews and I hope you continue reading my story.

_Ichigo's dream_

_He was walking through the park where he was supposed to meet Rukia for a date. The air that day was chilly and the sky was overcast. _

"_I wonder what ill do with Rukia today." Stated Ichigo in deep thought as he walked though the park which actually had a lot more people than he he walked to the spot he and Rukia agreed to meet he began to think about how he and his girlfriend would be in the near to distant future._

_When he neared the spot he could make out the shape of Rukia standing next to a person who looked like Renji, As he made his way closer he could tell it was them. He froze when he saw her stand on her tiptoes and lean in to kiss just stood there watching the two of them kiss. Then he fell to his knees as he watched them walk away hand in he sat there it began to rain._

He awoke in a sweat and breathing heavily on the verge of tears._ "Why….why did this happen i-I just don't know what happened."_ He glanced which told him it was 5:45 a.m."ugh better get ready to go to school." He said aloud as he sat up and walked to the bathroom to shower.

_SoiFon's dream_

_She sat on her coach trying to wrap her mind about what she had just been told by her mother and father. They were moving to a new town meaning she would have to leave her friends, not that she had many due to her shyness, and attend a new school._

_Before she could think any further she realized she was walking down the hallway of a school, she soon realized that there were people staring at her and whispering to each other. Then they just starting ignoring her, she was hurt deeply. As she thought to herself a darkness began to devour her all of a sudden she was cold and before the darkness completely enclosed her she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder to see it was Ichigo who had wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the darkness._

.RING

Her alarm clock blared waking from the dream she had just experienced. She sat up and hit her alarm clock to shut it up._ "I was enjoying that dream you little piece of shit."_ She shook her head realizing what she had just thought _"what am I thinking why would I have a dream like that, oh well better get ready to go to school."_ She thought as she started preparing for the day ahead of her.

After she took her shower, changed her clothes and ate her breakfast she began her walk to school. As she walked she found herself thinking of what the day might have in store for her, until she caught sight of Ichigo walking ahead of her, so she ran up to him and saw that he was thinking about something.

"Good morning Ichigo." She said hoping to gain his turned to look at her and she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Good morning SoiFon." Ichigo said to her in abviously tired voice.

"Ichigo are you feeling alright?" she asked her friend in a worried tone.

"Truth be told SoiFon I didn't get much sleep last night." He told her.

"May I ask why?" she asked him in her still worried tone.

"I-I have been having nightmares about Rukia and Renji." He told her truthfully. SoiFon stayed silent for a few moments before regaining her courage to speak.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said in a quiet but audible voice.

"No its fine I know you are just worried about me its just ive never felt this weak emotionally before and im not used to talking about my emotions to people." He reassured her.

"I know Ichigo." SoiFon responded. The rest of the walk to school was in awkward silence. Every once in a while SoiFon would sneak a peak at Ichigo and Ichigo would do the same. Once they entered the school a busty girl with a very bubbly personality stopped them.

"Hello I'm Matsumoto Rangiku." She said as she extended her hand to SoiFon,"you must be the new girl."

"uhh….yeah I am." SoiFon responded while reaching her hand out to meet Rangiku. Then Rangiku looked over at Ichigo who looked rather angy to see her.

"Oh Hello Ichigo." She sneered at him.

He looked at SoiFon and said,"I'll see you in homeroom." Before walking away.

"well now that he's gone come with me." Rangiku said in her now bubbly voice. Before SoiFon could voive a protest Rangiku grabbed her arm and begain pulling her behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" was all SoiFon could think to say as she was being dragged down the hallway.

"To meet some friends of mine. You seem cool so I think they will accept you." Rangiku stated to the petite girl. SoiFon remained silent the rest of the way to wherever it was they were going.

"Ok here we are." Rangiku stated as she released SoiFon from her death grip.

SoiFon looked to see a pair of girls standing near a locker talking about something that SoiFon couldn't hear.

"Hey guys." Rangiku said to her friends,"This is the new girl." Rangiku motioned to SoiFon.

"oh umm I'm Shaolin Fon but you can call me SoiFon." She said in a shy voice.

"Its nice to meet you I'm Hinamori Momo." Said a very hyper girl with her hair in a bun.

"Hello my name is Rukia Kuchiki." Said a girl with dark hair who was short than Shaolin.

"umm would you by any chance be the same Rukia that went out with Ichigo Kurosaki." Asked the stunned SoiFon.

Rukias smile disappeared when she heard the name of her ex. "yeah but we broke up because he walked in on me cheating on him but its his fault we broke I mean if he hadn't walked in we would still be going out."

"What did you just say." Said a now infuriated SoiFon.

"Well its obviously his fault I mean I wouldn't have cheated on him if he would have had sex with me but he kept saying 'im not ready to have sex yet'." Said the young Kuchiki in a matter-of-factly tone.

It took all of SoiFon willpower not to beat down Rukia.

"Well did you ever think that maybe it is your fault, just because Ichigo didn't think he was ready to have sex doesn't give you the right to cheat on him and IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BLAME HIM FOR WALKING IN ON YOU CHEATING YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COLD-HEARTED BITCH WHO THINKS SHE CAN DO ANYTHING AND BLAME ANYONE YOU WANT FOR SOMETHING THAT IS OBVIOUSLY YOUR FAULT." SoiFon shouted at Rukia who was now in total shock. SoiFon recontained herself and said,"you don't and you never did deserve Ichigo." Then she walked away in a very angry mood leaving the other girls in a state of shock.

Once SoiFon made her way to homeroom she walked in and sat next to Ichigo who had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong SoiFon?"

SoiFon sighed and then explained the whole story while Ichigo listened intently."and now I now why you seemed angry when that Rngiku chick came up to us."

"yeah." Ichigo said in a slightly depressed voice."thanks for sticking up for me SoiFon it means a lot to me."

"hey what are friends for."said SoiFon as she smiled.

Ichigo smiled back "Its good to know that I still have some faithful friends unlike Renji." He spat the name out like it was garbage.

"I'll always be there for you." As she said that the first period bell rang and they left homeroom to finish getting through the day.

_After final bell_

"Goodbye SoiFon I'll see you tommarrow." Said Ichigo as they were about to part ways.

"Goodgye Ichigo."

I realize that Rukia came off very bitchy but im just going from first hand experience how girlfriends act after getting caught.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

Sorry for the rushed ending


	3. Chapter 3

Yay chapter three is up I hope you enjoy,im starting with another dream sequence for both but I will probably stop doing that after this chapter

_Ichigo's Morning_

_He was walking through the halls of his school not really sure where he was going when he heared several familiar voices as he neared the corner so he stopped to see if he could hear what was being said._

"_Hi I'm Rukia Kuchiki." He heard one voice._

"_umm were you going out with a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki?" He heard another very shy voice speak up._

"_I was until he walked in on me cheating on him, but it's not like it is my fault if he hadn't walked in on me cheating on him we would still be going out." Ichigo's fist clenched at the statement he had just heard._

"_What would make you cheat on hi?" He could hear the anger building in SoiFon voice._

"_Well he never wanted to have sex he would always say things like 'I'm not ready to have sex yet'." She said in a mock Ichigo voice._

"_SO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO JUST CHET ON HIM BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX!? MAYBE ITS YOUR FAULT FOR TRYING TO FORCE HIM INTO SOMETHING AND THEN JUST PUSHING HIM ASIDE AND GOING BEHIND HIS BACK!?" came a now enraged and loud voice._

_The voices stopped and Ichigo just stood there wide-eyed and mouth agape from behind the corner 'Is SoiFon defending me?' he smiled at that thought 'She really is incredible'._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Ichigo groaned at the sound of his alarm waking him from his sleep. He grabbed the alarm clock and threw at the wall then rolled over and sat up on his bed. 'why am I dreaming about this?' he asked himself as he got up from his bed. ' I really should find a way to thank her for doing that.' He thought to himself as he showered.

After his shower he walked down the stairs for breakfast. Once he walked in the kitchen he ducked under a flying kick that his dad was trying to deliver to his face.

"Ichigo your senses are sharp as ever." His smiling father said to him as he stood up.

"Thanks dad." Ichigo said as he smiled to his dad.

"Ichigo are you feeling alright you rarely smile and you aren't yelling at dad like you normally do?" came the worried voice of his sister Karin.

"I feel fine I'm just in a good mood today." He responded to his young sister.

"Well that's good you've been kind of down since the whole Rukia thing. So what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Well you see….." he then proceeded to tell his family about what SoiFon had done for him.

"Well sounds like you've a very good friend to stick up for you like that." His father said before sipping his coffee.

"I hate to admit it but the old goat's right." Karin spoke up causing Ichigo to smile at his sister. He then looked at the clock and realized he had to leave for school.

He sighed and said "Well I have to get going or I'll be late for school." He left after grabbing his bag.

_SoiFon's Morning_

Having shared a similar dream to what Ichigo had experienced SoiFon was in a very thoughtful state of mind. She began thinking things like: 'Why did I do that?' and 'I barely know Ichigo but I just feel like I want to be near him' she shook her head at the last thought that had crossed her mind.

"well better get something to eat." She thought to herself out loud.

She then walked to the kitchen of her house and made herself a bowl of cereal when she heard someone coming from down the hallway. She turned around and saw that it was her mother, Yoruichi (for obvious reasons).

"Good morning Shaolin." Her mom yawned to her.

"Oh Good morning mom." She responded in a monotone voice.

"Are you feeling sick?" her mother asked in worry.

"No I'm just thinking about something important."

"Oh Well if you would like to talk about it I'm here for you."

SoiFon sighed "ok well I met this guy named Ichigo Kurosaki.." Yoruichi's brows furrowed at the words she was hearing, "and for some reason I felt the need to talk to him and the other day his ex-girlfriend was talking bad about him and I started yelling t her and I don't know what possessed me to try to protect him."

"Hmmm Well it is human nature to try and protect that which you care about most maybe you have stronger feelings for this boy than you thought."

SoiFon felt like she was in a daze 'that can't be, how could I possibly have feelings for him' her mind was spinning a million miles an hour when she was knocked back into reality by a sudden realization.

"I'm going to be late for school." She ran through the house collecting everything she needed for the day.

After she left home she began walking down the street when she felt as though she where being followed. When she turned to look she saw a flash of red then closed her eyes and winced when she felt her back hit a flat surface behind her. When she opened her eyes she saw a certain tattooed red-head smirking devilishly at her.

"How's it going hot stuff?" he smirked at her.

"Listen here you pervert get off of me now!" she retorted

"But what if I don't want to? Who is going to make me?" he said still smirking

She was stuck he wouldn't move and no matter how much she struggled and she couldn't speak out of fear of wht he would to her if she did speak. Just then she heard the sound of someone running up to them.

Ichigo was walking down the street on his way to school and he just couldn't seem to get SoiFon out of his mind. And his inner thoughts kept spinning through his brain.

'Why is she all I can think about?'

'could I possibly have feelings for her?' he shook his head 'There is no way I could!'

Just as he sent himself back into reality he saw Renji pushed against a wall but when he looked closer he could see he was pinning SoiFon to the wall. On instinct he ran up to them to protect SoiFon.

As he neared he heard Renji speak, "What if I don't want to? Who is going to make me?"

Ichigo tapped on Renji's shoulder to get his attention. "that would be me." Then punched him across the right side of his face. As Renji fell back unconscious Ichigo grabbed SoiFon and pulled her to his chest and she began to sob into his chest. He pulled her closer to his chest and picked her up bridal style and began walking down the street carrying her.

"It's ok he can't hurt you now." Ichigo whispered to her.

"I…don't….know what….he…..would have…done if you…hadn't shown up." She said to him between sobs.

"I know SoiFon its ok just relax you're safe now." He reassured her. Once he reassured her she was safe she cuddled further into his chest and fell asleep.

"jeez she fell asleep" he told himself looking down at the figure of the sleeping SoiFon in his arms. "well since I don't know where she lives I guess I'll take her to my house so I don't have to wake her up." He thought to himself on his walk to his house.

Once he entered his house carrying SoiFon he was given several worried looks from his family. Before he said anything he laid her out on the couch and signaled his family to go to the kitchen.

"Ok I know that this looks suspicious but just hear me out." He told his family which they nodded in agreement to. "I was on my way to school when I saw her being pushed against a wall by Renji."

"Where is the bastard?" his clearly aggravated sister Karin asked.

"Knocked out on the sidewalk somewhere." Ichigo said in a serious tone.

Isshin gaves his son a thumbs up and said "That's my boy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said "anyway so I carried her here and she fell asleep on the way."

"I understand son. So will you being staying here to keep an eye on her?" Ichigo nodded in response to his fathers question.

"Yeah but when she wakes up I think I should probably take her to her house so her parents know what happened, his father nodded his approval.

"all right girls its time for school, I'll drive you because the school is on my way to the conference I have to attend for work today.

"okay dad." Yuzu chirped in.

Karin simply grunted.

YAY ITS DONE the next chapter is going to be the second half of this story. Hope you guys like it

AND IM SO SORRY IT IS SO LATE I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY IT AIN'T EVEN FUNNY.


	4. Chapter 4

ok next chapter up

SoiFon tossed and turned in her sleep until her eyes flashed open and she sat up to meet Ichigo's worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare?" Ichigo asked as he watched her sit up.

"oh..it's nothing I always toss around in my sleep, I have since I was little. And by the way where are we?" SoiFon asked in response.

Ichigo looked around "oh yeah after I took you away and you fell asleep I took you to my house because I didn't want to wake you to ask where you lived." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

SoiFon's face lit up when she remembered the events that had occurred earlier that day. Then she began to blush when she thought about what Ichigo had done for her in her time of need.

"SoiFon are you okay?" ichigo was surprised when SoiFon hugged him in response.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled then hugged her back.

"anytime you need me I'll be there." Ichigo then broke the hug and asked her, "Do you want to go home and explain what happened to your parents so that they won't worry?"

SoiFon nodded, "Yes I think that would be best."

SoiFon and Ichigo proceeded down the street to SoiFon's house. Although she remained silent SoiFon's brain was spinning with questions: _What am I going to tell my parents?, How will they react when I tell them Ichigo saved me? Ichigo….._she looked over at the man who had saved her, _What am I going to do?_ She then turned to look where she was going and she could see her house getting closer with each step. When they finally reached her house she stopped and turned to Ichigo and said "here we are." To which Ichigo looked at the house and nodded.

"Ok let's go inside" SoiFon stated and directed Ichigo to the front door and warned him ," just so you know my parents are crazy." Ichigo just laughed.

"So there are other crazy parents out there?" Ichigo wondered.

"Yes there are." She responded in a dreading tone before opening the door and entering. She then told Ichigo to follow. They were greeted by a brown skinned woman.

"what are you doing home Shaolin and who is that?" Yoruichi asked as she pointed to Ichigo.

"Mom I have something important to tell you." She looked over at Ichigo who nodded. "when I was walking to school I was attacked by someone and Ichigo," she pointed to him, "saved me before he could do anything to hurt me." Yoruichi's jaws dropped and she quickly turned to Ichigo.

"You saved my daughter?" she asked in shock to which ichigo responded with "Yes Ma'am"

Yoruichi smiled and looked at her daughter "Looks like you've got a good friend here Shaolin." This statement caused her to blush.

"Yes i…I know that mom." She stuttered out.

Yoruichi then turned her attention back to Ichigo," Thank you for protecting my daughter Ichigo, won't you please join us for dinner tonight?" Ichigo smiled and then nodded.

"I would love to have dinner here."

Yoruichi then said "ok you two can stay here if you like I've got some errands to run in town today but I'll be back later."

"Thank you mom." SoiFon said very quickly before Yoruichi left the house. SoiFon sighed then moved to sit on the couch. She then looked over at Ichigo and motioned for him to sit next to her on the couch to which he did.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" SoiFon asked.

"sure." Ichigo responded. SoiFon then stood up and walked over to a shelf full of movies and pulled one out. "How about Princess Mononoke, It's my favorite movie."

"It's my favorite too." Ichigo smiled then watched her put it in the dvd player and then move next to him on the couch once more.

Once the movie was about 15 minutes in SoiFon moved a bit closer to Ichigo and she thought to herself _Why am I doing this? What will he say if he sees me doing this?_ Even though her mind was thinking these things her body kept inching slowly towards Ichigo, who was completely oblivious to the fact that she was moving closer. She eventually got to where she was about an inch away from him and out of nowhere he moved his arm around SoiFon and pulled her closer, at this she began to blush feverishly and Ichigo just smiled. Once SoiFon got past her initial shyness she leaned in to Ichigo soon after both had fallen asleep.

_One Hour Later_

Ichigo felt as if he were being poked in the face by someone and when he opened his eyes he was surprised by a man in a green and white striped hat with a fan covering much of his face. It was then that ichigo felt a weight on his chest and he looked down to see the sleeping form of SoiFon on his chest, they had shifted positions after they fell asleep.

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" Kisuke asked in a calm voice betraying his true inner emotions.

Ichigo began to ramble nervously " ah well….uh..you..uh..you see we uh.." and as he rambled SoiFon awoke to the sound of Ichigo rambling. When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw Ichigo looking nervously at her father.

"Dad what's wrong?" to this question both Ichigo and Kisuke looked down to look at SoiFon.

"I was just asking this young man who he was and why he was lying down with you." At the end of the statement both SoiFon and Ichigo began to blush, but before either could respond someone walked in the door, it was Yoruichi.

"Kisuke you are home early." Said Yoruichi as she pulled Kisuke in for a hug then looked down at the coach and non-challantly said "hello Shaolin and Ichigo how has your day been."as she said that both Ichigo and SoiFon sat up on the coach and Ichigo stood up.

"Yoruichi who is this boy?" Kisuke asked as he looked to his wife.

"Oh right this is Ichigo Kurosaki he helped our daughter out of a tough time."

"Oh is that so? What happened then?"

"come in the kitchen with me and I'll explain everything." She said as Kisuke followed her to the kitchen.

Ichigo looked at SoiFon and asked "Should I be worried about your dad?"

SoiFon shook her head and said "Are you kidding once he finds out what you did for me he'll invite you to join our family." Ichigo just nodded and as he did so Kisuke and Yoruichi came out of the kitchen and Kisuke began to speak.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding Ichigo I appreciate all you have done for my daughter and I would be honored if you would join us for dinner."

Ichigo looked to SoiFon who gave him an 'I told you so look' to which he smirked and rolled his eyes and responded "I would love to join you for dinner but I need to go home and tell my father that I will be out tonight."

"okay why don't you go do that while I make dinner" Yoruichi stated as she returned to the kitchen.

Ichigo nodded then said "ok I'll be back soon." And then walked out the door

**Will Ichigo survive the dinner?...**probably

Thanks for reading I'll try to update faster


End file.
